Titan Love
by Room For Improvement
Summary: When a dance comes to the town the Teen Titans live in, they learn their true feelings for the one they love. Lots of R&S, little of BB&R, and little of C and ? COMPLETED!
1. It Starts

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I know, I know this is really fluffy... No I do not own any of the Teen Titans, Villains, or anyone else!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The five Titans sat around their big screen TV. It was movie night and they had rented the movie Night of the Headless Head-Eating Zombies-one of Beastboy's favorite. As they sat on the couch they went in this order: Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Robin. Cyborg sat at the end of his seat shoving his mouth with popcorn. Raven sat with no expression except the occasion of the widening of the eyes. Beastboy smirked at everyone when something cool happened and said, 'Told you it was great!' Starfire sat with her knees pulled up to her chin and holding Robin cape in front of her. Robin didn't seem to notice since he was entranced like Cyborg, eating popcorn. A high-pitched scream came from the screen and Starfire shot up.  
  
"I will go...uh...fetch some more corn that is popped." And Starfire practically ran out of the room. Though everyone was too entranced in the show to notice.  
  
A half-an-hour later Starfire returned just as the show was getting over. "That was awesome!" Beastboy shouted as he pressed the stop button on the remote. "Yeah, nice pick, BB!" Cyborg congratulated. Raven said nothing except, "I'm going to bed." And she walked off. "What did you guys think?" Beastboy asked Robin and Starfire. Starfire's face turned red and she mumbled, "Umm...fascinating..." "I thought it was pretty cool." Robin said. "Yeah. I'm going to bed." Beastboy answered. "Me too." Mumbled Cyborg as he followed Beastboy out. "Yeah. G'night Star." Robin said as he left the room. "Um...goodnight...Robin." Starfire said as he left. It was only ten o'clock and Starfire wasn't that tired, though she decided it would be best to go to bed.  
  
The next morning Starfire woke up at six-thirty. She couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to turn on the TV. There was another commercial for the "Cindarella Dance," where girls could ask boys to go with them if they wanted. Ever since they had heard about it, she had pondered about asking Robin to it. Since it was this Saturday, and it was  
  
Friday today, she decided she would ask Robin.  
  
After breakfast they began to talk about the dance.  
  
"So, Cyborg. Are you going with anyone?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yep. I got a hot chickerita who sent me a fan letter asking me." Cyborg bragged.  
  
"What about you Beastboy? Beastboy?" Robin asked as he looked around for his green roommate. He was once again bothering the emotionless Raven and the other three Titans wondered if she would give in this time.  
  
"C'mon Ray! You know you want to!" Beastboy pleaded.  
  
"No." Raven mumbled from the trance of her book.  
  
"Rrraavveenn! Ppplleeaassee!" Beastboy whined.  
  
Raven closed her book angrily and lifted up the chair next to Starfire. She held it above Beastboy, "You ask me one more time and you will be wearing this like a collar."  
  
Beastboy sarcastically moved aside, "Raven..."  
  
Raven sighed and put down the chair, "Fine. But if I go I will dance with you once. And once only. Not more than once. Once. Got it?"  
  
"Aw, cool! Awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed and started dancing and singing, "I got a date!"  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna come with me to get some prom clothes?" Asked Cyborg.  
  
"Sure!" Beastboy answered for the both of them and dragged Raven into the T- car with him and they were gone. Leaving Robin and Starfire. Alone.  
  
"Um...Robin?" Starfire asked quietly.  
  
"Uh-huh?" Robin answered.  
  
"Would you care to escort me to-"Just then Robin's communicator rang.  
  
Robin picked it up. "Uh...hello? Oh, uh, hi Rini." –(Rini as in Sailor Mini Moon), "Uh, sure I guess I could go to the Cindarella dance with you. O.k. uh...pick you up about six. O.k., bye." Starfire turned away. She had met Rini before and she was an honorary member of the Teen Titans. She liked her but for some reason she felt like slapping the daylights out of her.  
  
"So what were you saying Star?"  
  
"Well, uh..." But Starfire was cut off by her communicator. She answered it. "Hello? Oh, hello Speedy." Starfire blushed. Even though she knew her feelings for Robin, she always had a small crush on Speedy, "Go to the Cindarella dance with you!? Oh, uh, o.k. You shall pick me up around six o'clock, correct? O.k. goodbye."  
  
Robin tensed up. He considered Speedy like his brother but now he felt like punching the guy. He knew his feelings for Starfire deep inside his heart but he wanted to ignore them.  
  
"Well, Star. Do you want to go get some prom stuff with me?"  
  
"I accept!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Cy. What do you think would look better on me?" Beastboy held two tuxedos in his hands.  
  
"Uh, that one." Cyborg pointed to one.  
  
He had gotten done right away and was starting to get tired of Beastboy and he was even surprised Raven had took so long to pick out what to wear. Beastboy was about to go into a dressing room when Raven stepped out.  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg stepped back in amazement. Raven wore a black dress with long sleeves and it was long and it had ruffles at the bottom. She had on black high heels and she also had black gloves. Around the waist was a belt of gems that looked of what was on her forehead.  
  
"Looking good, Raven!" Beastboy complimented.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know you could look that good!" Cyborg added. Raven's face turned red with anger at that remark.  
  
"Uh...I mean in a dress..." Cyborg added again.  
  
"Beastboy? You ready?" Asked Raven.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Beastboy said dreamily as he decided on a tuxedo without trying it on.  
  
Starfire and Robin walked into a store that sold prom clothes. A happy worker walked up to them.  
  
"Hello! Don't you two make a cute couple? I bet you're here to get some clothes for that dance this weekend." Starfire and Robin both blushed at the thought of them being a couple.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Later Starfire had picked out a purple dress (like the one in Date with Destiny.) Robin had picked out a normal tuxedo, nothing special.  
  
"Robin I wish to thank you for buying me that dress." Starfire thanked as they walked out.  
  
"I'd do anything for you Star." Robin mumbled back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, I said, uh, your welcome."  
  
"Oh."  
  
At the same time they both wondered if they should tell each other how they feel. Robin stopped Starfire by taking hold of her hand, "Starfire, I have something to tell you."  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
How was it? Please review! I will try to get the next chapter up in a few weeks! 


	2. Here it is

Hey people! Chapter two is finally up! I hope you liked the last one. Chapters won't be going as fast from now on though considering my Spring Break is almost over (  
  
NO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN TITANS, VILLIANS, ETC.!!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Where we last left off Robin was about to tell Starfire his feelings about her!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Robin was holding Starfire's hand, "Star I l-"so many things were going through his mind: What are the next two words? Love you. Oh, yeah. Should I really tell her? But his brains got the best of him and he said, "Star, I like your dress." Starfire look disappointed, like she knew what he was about to tell her. The sparkle in her eyes faded and she looked away, "I thank you Robin." And she was the one to flee from his grasp.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the tower they met the other three watching TV.  
  
"So did you guys find anything? I guess you two are going together..." Asked Beastboy.  
  
"Well, yeah, we did find some stuff. But, no. We aren't going together." Robin answered.  
  
"Is the world coming to an end?!" Shouted Cyborg.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
Beastboy added, "Yeah, I was for sure you guys would go together!"  
  
"Well, we are not!" Snapped Starfire. And with that she angrily ran into her room and locked the door.  
  
"Nice going Beastboy! Now you got her upset!" Shouted Robin from across the room. He ran over to a chair and put his hands on his forehead and looked disturbed.  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg calmed down and sat beside him.  
  
"So you DID want to go with her..." Beastboy said.  
  
"Let me guess. Someone else asked her before you got to." Cyborg said.  
  
"Right." Mumbled Robin.  
  
"Hey, I could still hook you up. I've got a lot of fans and-"Beastboy began.  
  
"I don't need your help! Just leave me alone!" Shouted Robin as he ran to his bedroom and also locked the door.  
  
Raven sarcastically said, "This is just not our day."  
  
The next afternoon around five-thirty everyone was already gone with their dates except Starfire and Robin.  
  
Robin nervously coughed and said, "Uh, your dress looks nice."  
  
"I thank you Robin." Starfire said coldly.  
  
"So do you have any plans tomorrow?"  
  
"I wish to be left alone, Robin."  
  
"Oh, o.k. Because I was wondering. Because there's this new movie in theatre's. It's called-"  
  
"Robin! Noo!" Starfire pleaded as she buried her head in her hands. She still didn't understand why fate hadn't led them to the dance. TOGETHER. She thought maybe that they just weren't supposed to be together. Just then Speedy pulled up in his car. Starfire ran to it leaving Robin behind to leave his thoughts to himself.  
  
He thought: Why doesn't she like me? I knew I should have asked her to the dance sooner. Now everything is ruined! I hate Speedy and Rini! The only person I care about is Starfire! Why does it have to be this way...- and his thoughts trailed like that the whole drive to Rini's.  
  
Cyborg nervously looked around for his date. He knew it would be her because she would be wearing a yellow flower in her hair. He watched Raven and Beastboy and wondered if Raven realized this is the third song they had danced to making it their third dance. He smiled as he watched them. They made such a funny couple. Raven, the tall gothic girl with no emotions and Beastboy, shorter than Raven, with green skin who always tried to get SOME emotion to come out of her. He was startled to see his date. She was slender with curly black hair, which caressed around her caramel-colored face. She wore a yellow dress to match the flower. He nervously brushed himself off and walked over to her.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
She chuckled nervously, "Certainly."  
  
When Robin and Rini pulled up he looked curiously around to see Starfire and Speedy. He was angered and shocked to see Speedy with his hands on Starfire's waist and they were dancing.  
  
"Robin, is something wrong? You seem so tense," Rini asked innocently.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's dance," Robin managed.  
  
As they got up to the dance floor he saw the three couples he knew: Beastboy and Raven; Cyborg and his fan; and Speedy and Starfire. He quickly eased him and Rini over so they were a whole two feet away from Speedy and Starfire. At one point he accidentally bumped shoulders with Starfire and they both quickly blushed. Though he was a boy he felt like crying. He loved Starfire and he couldn't hide it anymore. He just did. It was ten o'clock and some couples were leaving already. Even, Beastboy and Raven had left. Cyborg had taken his date to a movie. He noticed Starfire over by the punch. He left his spot because earlier that night Rini and Speedy had met and had been infatuated.  
  
"Hey Star," he said casually.  
  
"Hello Robin." Starfire was once again giving him the cold shoulder. Robin couldn't hold it in and he took both of her hands in his.  
  
"Starfire! I'm sorry that you're mad at me. I should have been the one to take you to this dance. The truth is, well, I think of you, well, uh, more then a friend..."  
  
Starfire blushed and turned away from his grasp and covered her eyes, "I wish to go home," she mumbled. At this point Robin would do anything to make her happy. He nervously looked around for Speedy so he could fetch him to take Starfire home. He just caught a glimpse of Speedy escorting Rini into his car and drive away. He felt bad for Starfire and himself since their dates had left them.  
  
He scratched his neck nervously, "Well, Star. I could take you home 'cause it looks like our dates have left us."  
  
Starfire broke down. She turned around crying, "Robin! I am sorry! I think you more than a friend too!," and she threw her arms around his neck and cried. Robin was nervous. He had never been this close to a girl, nevertheless one that he liked. He patted her back at first and whispered, 'It's o.k. Star.' But he ended up hugging her back. He handed her a helmet to the R-cycle and he instructed her to hold onto his waist. She held his waist and leaned her head on him. Robin slightly smiled.  
  
Beastboy and Raven watched TV on the gigantic couch. It was eleven o'clock. It was very dark. Raven was becoming nervous in this setting. Beastboy had tried to kiss her earlier tonight but she didn't let him. As if THAT setting wasn't romantic enough, this was much worse. Raven decided she was ready. She hoped she could control her emotions if he kissed her. She leaned forward and whispered, "Beastboy? Beastboy. I think I'm ready. You can kiss me. I, uh, guess." Raven puckered up and closed her eyes expecting something to happen. She opened one eye, "Beastboy?" Her green friend sat snoring with his eyes closed. Drool was hanging from his mouth. Raven crossed her arms and looked pouty and thought: Great, the one time I want to kiss a boy and he falls asleep on me. Just great...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So? How'd you like it? Ya, I know. It's SUPER fluffy! But hey, I warned you... ( -PLEASE REVIEW!!! And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! 


	3. Here to Stay

Hey people! Whooohooo! I got some goood reviews! I'm glad you guys liked this! This is my last chapter, but I'm thinking about writing another fanfic about how the titans came to be. Please tell me what you think about that idea in your reviews! -Where we last left off Robin and Starfire had admitted their feelings, Cyborg was at a movie with his date, and Beastboy had fallen asleep on Raven...so...ON WITH THE FANFICTION! I don't own the Teen Titans, villains, etc...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cyborg hopelessly looked around for something to do. Even though he was a the movies his date had wanted to go to the movie, "The Lovers Who Loved Each other." And it was the worst movie he had ever seen. It was super cheesy and fluffy and he could not stand it. She leaned over, "Cyborg, I have something to show you."  
  
"Uh, o.k." She unzipped her high boots that Cyborg had guessed went up to her knees. He had thought it was kind of weird to wear boots at a prom. He saw a flash of metal.  
  
"Cyborg, these are my legs. They are the same kind of legs you have. When I was two I was in a car accident and I lost both of them. I just thought I should tell you. I hope you don't think of me less."  
  
"What?! Why the heck would you think that!? I don't think of you ANY less! Look at me!" he yelled, "Besides, I bet you don't have a problem shaving your legs."  
  
She giggled, "You are sweet," and she kissed Cyborg on the cheek.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Raven stood up, "Beastboy. Beastboy! BEASTBOY!," She shook him hard.  
  
"MOM! WHAT!" Beastboy screamed in his sleep. A sweatdrop appeared on Raven's face.  
  
"Beastboy. It's RAVEN. R-A-V-E-N! Wake up."  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
"Home. I'm tired. Let's go to bed."  
  
"Oh, no! It's a time warp like in episode 213 of 'Freaky Red-Eyed Boy.' We're married! I don't want to go to bed with YOU!"  
  
Raven blushed but quickly regained herself, "No! Beastboy! I meant we go to bed separately! Why would I go to bed with YOU!?"  
  
"Oh. O.k. g'night Raven."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Starfire and Robin got home everyone was already in bed. Starfire stopped Robin.  
  
"Robin. I am sorry. I have probably ruined your day."  
  
"Naw, Star. You could never ruin my day!"  
  
Starfire blushed, "You could never ruin my day either."  
  
Robin yawned, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He began to walk into his room, he opened his door but he was stopped. By a hand. In his.  
  
Starfire had that look. She wanted something. But what?  
  
She was blushing, "Robin I wish to interlock lips with you. Uh, a kiss, correct?," and she closed her eyes and puckered up. Robin looked around. What would he do? He wanted to, but... But this time his HEART got the best of him. He leaned over and kissed Starfire. (Note:. on the lips!) He pulled away. They were both blushing. She hugged Robin and ran to her room.  
  
As Robin walked into his room he turned on his radio. He heard the last verse of Jason Mraz's song: Galaxy.  
  
"And then I kissed a Star..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
How'd you like it? I know! I told you it would be fluffy! Please don't leave bad review about its fluffiness! If you don't like fluffy then you shouldn't have read this! Remember to tell me what you think about the idea of my next fanfic! Until next time...*Gone with the Wind.* 


End file.
